Hello There
by Shay Moonsilk
Summary: Slash KopakaTahu and mpreg. Today was an important day, the day his daughter was born. "Red and white makes pink, everyone know that!" She was so pink and tiny! Kopaka talks to his day old daughter for the first time, major fluff and cute warning.


Hello There

**Hello There**

Title: Hey There

Pairing: Kopaka/Tahu

Warning: yaoi (boyXboy), mpreg

Hello There

Today was a very special day. It as May 7th. In case I forgot to mention, it was a very important day.

On this day, May 7th, Athena Nova, future toa of fire, was born.

Of course, it wasn't a surprise. Tahu couldn't give birth the normal way like his friend, Lewa, so they planned a c-section for May 7th. It was the day of Shay's birthday. He knew that if she were here, she would have liked that.

Kopaka agreed and here they were, on May 7th, in a Ga-Metruan hospital.

It was a big waiting room. All the toa were there with there children. Layleigh, Lewa's daughter, was 6 months old. Pokata, Pohatu and Taka's son, was 1 year-and-one-half old, and Allie, Gali's son, was 3 months old. Which made for a total of….10 people.

Kopaka was in a waiting chair. He had wanted to be with Tahu, but a C-section was a very precise operation, only the doctors could be in there. Needless to say, Kopaka wasn't thrilled. He was downright mad. He had been sitting here for 12 hours! How long could the surgery take?

Kopaka couldn't sit still. He couldn't move. He tried pacing. That didn't work. He tried reading. Didn't work. He tried talking. Didn't work. He tried watching TV. Surprise, surprise, it didn't work. He couldn't do anything to calm himself down. Well, try to forgive him. This was the day his daughter would be born!!

He looked up, where he could see the babies playing, or in Allie's case, sleeping. Pokata was babbling to him in baby-nonsense. Layleigh had been playing with Taka, but he lost her interest and now the 6-month old baby was crawling around the room for a source of entertainment. She crawled over to Kopaka, seeing him as an adequate source of amusement and she grabbed his leg with her tiny hands, trying to stand up. Kopaka smiled, and reached down, gently lifting her up and setting her on his lap. She grabbed his large hand with both of her tiny ones and amused herself with the appendage.

Ironic, isn't it? A baby had him all worried, and now a baby was calming him down.

His musing were interrupted when a nurse walked through the door and announced, "Who's here for Tahu Nuva?"

Everyone stood up.

She looked very taken aback (who wouldn't?) so Kopaka stepped foreword. She nodded and gestured for him to follow him. He gave Lewa his daughter back, and followed the nurse through the hallways and rooms. He was too busy thinking about how he was going to get to see Tahu again and his daughter for the first time that he wasn't listening to a word the nurse was saying.

"Oh, it was an easy operation. Much smoother then we thought. He was delirious the whole time, and from the sound of it he thought he was talking to you about baby names. Well, he should be pretty much out of the haze, but he'll be a little drowsy and very tired, so I suggest that you – oh look we're here."

Grateful to hear her stop talking, Kopaka walked inside the hospital room. He saw Tahu leaning back on the bed, looking exhausted but happy. He was holding the baby.

The baby. There baby. There baby girl.

He liked the sound of that.

She was small, tiny. Just a bundle of blankets held together in his husband's arms. He walked over and kissed his forehead. "You're not tired?" Tahu shook his head. "I will be." He motioned for Kopaka to hold her. He did.

Now, you have to understand, Kopaka is NOT an emotional being. He always had the same, cool, calculating expression on his face. When Jaller "died" he didn't blink. When Tahu said, "I love you too," he just smirked. When he got pregnant, Kopaka just smirked again. Yet, when he held his daughter… she was so _tiny_!

She was small. Barely weighed a thing. She was small. Covered in blankets. She was small. She was so _tiny_!

Yet, all he could bring himself to say was, "She's pink."

Tahu laughed. "Of course. Red and white makes pink. Everyone knows that."

He didn't. He didn't realize… she's pink! Pink was the color of a toa of love! Was that going to be her power? Or would it be fire or ice? Would she stay pink forever, or would she turn red or white? He didn't know. But he couldn't wait to find out. He looked back up to say his to Tahu, but he had already fallen asleep. Kopaka smiled at him sympathetically and leaned over to kiss his forehead, mindful of the precious bundle in his arms. He looked back down at his daughter, who was asleep.

"Hello there." He said out loud. He spoke softly to his newborn baby, for babies were sensitive to sound and all. His newborn baby. He liked the sound of that. "Hey there," he said again. "I'm you're daddy, and-" He started to motion to Tahu, when he stopped. He had just gotten an idea. A wonderful idea. An awful idea. Kopaka got an awfully wonderful idea! "And this," he continued, motioning to his sleeping husband, "Is you're mommy."

**THE END**

Lol, for now. So, Kopaka's the one that teaches her to call Tahu "mom". And Tahu lets her, because it becomes her first word. She doesn't say "daddy" until it's her 5th word. Sad huh? Oh well, fave, read, review, subscribe, whatever. Have a nice day or night!


End file.
